


Look Back On Time With Kindly Eyes

by sevenall



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only does it to annoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Back On Time With Kindly Eyes

It's not the major events Hijikata regrets. He was at Ikedaya, though a little late, and Souji picked up the sword by himself. No, it's the small things, the everyday things, that he kept putting off. Going for walks, playing in the park with the children, sneaking out for candy during the day and for stargazing in the night. So many times he turned Souji away from his door, citing work. Sometimes he had to work. Sometimes he just wanted to be left in peace. Souji didn't seem to mind, only smiled his bright, infuriating smile and went off on his own. As if there were not more important things to do.

There'll be a time when Souji will be as quiet as Hijikata could ever wish for. When there'll be no more playing and no need to deny his ridiculous requests. This knowledge does nothing for Hijikata's mood. He retreats behind stacks of paperwork and tries to get used to Souji's absence.

THE END


End file.
